


You Love When I Fall Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong just wants to come, and Seunghyun just has to go and make everything difficult (and possibly much, much better). PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love When I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: bdsm, orgasm denial, light bondange, handjobs, blowjobs, fingerfucking, rimming. standard stuff really
> 
> title from rihanna's 'love on the brain'

“Hyunnnnnng,” Jiyong whines, batting his small fists against Seunghyun’s shoulder. “I’m so horny.” 

“You’re always horny,” Seunghyun reminds him, the corners of his lips quirking.

“I mean, yes, but this is different!” Jiyong exclaims. He scoots closer to Seunghyun on the couch, practically crawling into his lap. “We haven’t had sex in what, 4 days? I’m going crazy here, hyung.”

“Why don’t you just get yourself off?” Seunghyun suggests. Jiyong doesn’t really know why he’s making this so difficult; he can tell Seunghyun’s just as desperate to jump into bed with him but it’s possible Seunghyun just likes to see Jiyong suffer.

“Why should I when I have a perfectly good boyfriend sitting right next to me?” Jiyong looks at him as if he’s lost his mind. 

“I don’t know…. I mean I’m kind of tired and it’s been a long day Jiyong…” Seunghyun trails off, trying to hide his grin and failing. 

“I’ll do all the work! You just lie back and I’ll ride you,” Jiyong pleads. He grabs Seunghyun’s hand and guides it to the slight bulge in his jeans. “I’m already hard thinking about this, god fucking dammit.”

Seunghyun doesn’t give in to the bait. He pretends to ponder for a while whilst Jiyong begins pressing his hand down, trying to coax him into succumbing.

“Hmm… nah I don’t think so,” Seunghyun retracts his hand and gets up off the couch and heads to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Jiyong says in disbelief as Seunghyun peruses his already open bottles. “Even you couldn’t be so cruel.”

“I think you underestimate how patient I can be Jiyong,” Seunghyun smirks over the top of his wine glass. “Besides, I think I rather like seeing you beg for me like this.” 

“You’re a sadist,” Jiyong can’t stop his mouth from hanging open. Seunghyun rarely denies him what he wants, from the smallest thing like which takeout place Jiyong wants to order from that night to where they should go on holiday. Seunghyun acquiesces to Jiyong’s admittedly fanciful whims, but it suits them both. Seunghyun adores adoring Jiyong and Jiyong adores being adored. 

“I most definitely could be,” Seunghyun’s smile turns wickedly sharp. There’s just something about seeing Jiyong with a determined flush in his cheeks and cute, baffled expression that is making Seunghyun want to draw this out as long as possible. He downs the rest of his wine before pouring another glass for Jiyong. 

“I could just touch myself,” Jiyong half-threatens, accepting the glass with a huff. “I could get naked right here and finger myself till I come and I wont allow you to touch me at all.”

“You could,” Seunghyun says, sitting down and staring pointedly at Jiyong till he blushes. “But I think I have something a little more… _challenging_ in mind.”

Jiyong perks up noticeably. “Oh? You want to tie me up? Get a little rough? I don’t mind!” He suggests eagerly, already moving to unbutton his shirt with one hand, almost spilling his wine in his zeal. 

Seunghyun laughs and rights his glass before it tips, stilling Jiyong’s hand in between his own. “Not quite my love,” He says, and Jiyong can’t help but melt at the pet name. 

Seunghyun lips his lips unconsciously and Jiyong’s eyes zero in on the movement. “If we do this we’re going to have to use a safeword. Same as before okay?” 

Jiyong nods slowly, then hesitates. “But, what is it you want to do hyung?” 

Seunghyun moves closer to him, skimming Jiyong’s ear with his lips. “I want to control your orgasm. See how many times I can bring you to edge before you _break_. I want to see you _beg_ me for release.” 

Jiyong lets out a long exhale at that. He’s so horny and he has been all day and there’s nothing he wants more than to just _come_. Of course Seunghyun has to go and make things difficult and put an idea like that in his head. He thinks of trying to find a way out of it, maybe another day, any day but today. Jiyong’s mind is whirring, trying to find an easier alternative, preferably one that includes an orgasm within the next 15 minutes but Seunghyun isn’t going to give up so easily. 

“Come on Jiyong, I promise I’ll make it good for you. You wont even know your own name by the end of it,” He grins broadly. 

“God I hate you for this,” Jiyong groans, rubbing a hand over his face. 

He peeks up at Seunghyun through his fingers, considering whether or not this’ll be worth it. To be fair, Seunghyun was the perfect person to do this. He knew Jiyong inside and out, knew all his likes and dislikes, knew how to rile him up the quickest and extend a pleasurable torture for the longest amount of time. He was aggravatingly tolerant, completely at ease with waiting for gratification whereas Jiyong needed everything as soon as possible, and was more than used to getting what he wanted. It was probably why they worked so well together; Seunghyun could reign Jiyong in, keep him still and calm him, and Jiyong could ignite a frenzied passion in Seunghyun with just a few touches. 

Seunghyun threads their fingers together and pulls Jiyong up from the couch, gesturing for him to put down his wine. Jiyong takes a huge gulp and leaves it on the table, steeling himself what what will inevitably be a very taxing session. 

 

Jiyong’s been hard for what seems like forever now. Seunghyun had him strip himself down to nothing, told him to _fold his clothes_ or he wouldn’t be touched. Jiyong can’t believe the audacity of this man. Seunghyun could have international superstar and fashion icon G-fucking-Dragon on his hands and knees right now, and he’s basically making him do _laundry_? 

Seunghyun stands in front of him, still fully clothed in a button up and slacks, and that smug smile is still on his stupidly handsome face. He appraises Jiyong approvingly, and Jiyong can feel a flush make its way down to his chest. 

“So, rules. One, and this goes without saying, you’re not allowed to come until I let you, okay?” Seunghyun conceals his order as a question. Jiyong nods in accord. 

“Two, no touching me unless I tell you to, okay?” Jiyong nods, a little grumpily this time. 

“You’re allowed to make as much noise as you want, but if I think you’re getting a bit too bratty about this, I’ll handcuff you, okay?” 

“Yes, yes, god Seunghyun hurry up,” Jiyong is impatient to start, almost salivating at the thought of release from this infuriating purgatory. 

Seunghyun frowns at his little snarky comment, but nevertheless begins to lead Jiyong to the middle of the bed. Jiyong finds himself pushed down and arranged into a reclining position against the pillows, Seunghyun slotting himself into a kneeling position right between his legs. Jiyong breathes loudly at the rattle of the bedside table being opened and the familiar sound of a bottle of lube being opened. He looks at Seunghyun to find him already staring back at him, with a gentle expression on his face. His eyes flutter shut as soft lips press once, twice against his and then the pressure is gone. Jiyong blinks dazedly at the unexpected tenderness but doesn’t have time to dwell in it for too long as long fingers, lovely and slick, begin working their way up and down his cock. 

Jiyong keens at finally having _something_ , some kind of relief. He looks up at Seunghyun’s face, completely concentrated on the task at hand. He can already feel the pressure building, a knot in the base of his stomach drawing tighter and tighter. Seunghyun sets an unhurried pace, gripping the base and twisting his hand on the upstroke. His fingers rub at the head of Jiyong’s cock, languidly running his thumb down the slit, pressing down on the border between pain and pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Jiyong cries out, hands grasping at the sheets on either side of him. He watches Seunghyun’s clever fingers curl right beneath the head, sliding his thumb down the vein running on the underside, up and down and again and again. Another hand slips down to his balls, fondling and rolling them between his fingers. Jiyong’s already so worked up, he’s so hard it feels like he’s going to burst, he can’t hold on any longer, he’s going to co-

And then as quickly as it had started, it stops. Seunghyun wraps his thumb and forefinger in a circle round the base of his cock and his orgasm is effectively stopped in its tracks. Jiyong wants to scream at how unfair this is. 

“Hyung, what the _fuck_ ,” Jiyong complains, pleasure just ebbing along the surface of his body. 

“Of course I’m not going to let you come the first time Jiyong-ah,” Seunghyun chides. “That’s one though, nice start.”

“This is fucking awful, god just let me get off,” Jiyong begins to raise his voice, annoyance coursing through him.

“Careful Jiyong,” Seunghyun says, and Jiyong can hear the warning in his voice. 

He puffs out an exasperated breath, wriggling to and fro. Jiyong reaches up to touch Seunghyun’s arm, to maybe try and seduce him into letting him come but Seunghyun pulls back. 

“No touching,” He says sternly, and Jiyong stops in his tracks, surprised that he even forgot. Normally he’s pretty good with following whatever rules Seunghyun comes up with for any particular session but… he must be more on edge than he thought. He immediately lowers his hands, grabs the sheets again and begins twisting them into swirls.

Seunghyun scoots further back, right between Jiyong’s knees and lowers his head to press a kiss to the apex of his thigh, and Jiyong twitches. Seunghyun mouths around the area, dangerously close to his arousal and Jiyong lets a whine slip through his lips. Jiyong feels more than sees Seunghyun smile into his kisses and Jiyong suspects he is enjoying himself far too much. Nipping gently at the sensitive skin at Jiyong’s inner thighs, Seunghyun grips his cock again, starting an even more tortuously slow pace. The bites and sucks into the delicate flesh in conjunction with the agonising pressure on his cock has Jiyong panting, hands raising above his head to grip at the headboard.

Blessedly, Seunghyun’s mouth descends up his cock and Jiyong _moans_. Years of learning each others bodies means that Seunghyun is a bona fide expert in sucking Jiyong’s dick (though it always came more naturally to Jiyong, he thinks proudly). He knows exactly what Jiyong likes, how to lave the underside with the flat of his tongue, how to hollow out his cheeks to create a perfect suction, how to- oh _fuck_ \- twirl the tip of his tongue around the head just so to reduce Jiyong into a blathering mess. Which he is. A stream of _fuckfuckfuck_ ’s and _ohgodohgod_ ’s and _mmyeslikethat_ ’s stream out of Jiyong’s mouth, and he can’t help it, he bucks up into Seunghyun’s mouth. Seunghyun must’ve been expecting it because he immediately lets his jaw go lax, allows Jiyong to shallowly fuck up into his mouth and all of Jiyong’s thoughts boil down to _hot_ and _wet_ and _so so good_. Jiyong feels that knot draw tighter and tighter and it’s just about to break and-

Nothing. Seunghyun squeezes around the base of Jiyong’s cock again as he draws off, and Jiyong can’t help it, he shrieks in frustration. This fucking _hurts_. He can feel himself dancing on the edge of a precipice and he wants nothing more to fall into the abyss but Seunghyun just keeps reeling him back every damn time. 

“Two,” Seunghyun says in satisfaction, picking up the lube and drizzling more onto Jiyong’s dick. Jiyong glares at him. 

“So help me god, if I don’t get to come in the next 10 minutes I’m walking right out of here and finishing this myself, Seunghyun,” Jiyong spits and he knows he’s crossed a line, he knows he’s not allowed to make such catty remarks when he’s being dominated but the frustration and irritation of this nonfulfillment of his release is just too much. He bites his lip at the look Seunghyun gives him, and Seunghyun slides off the bed. Jiyong’s just about to apologise and ask for forgiveness when Seunghyun opens the drawer and pulls out a pair of fluffy black handcuffs. 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to resort to these,” Seunghyun sighs as he grabs Jiyong’s wrists a little more roughly than usual and clicks the handcuffs in place. Jiyong worries at his lower lip and Seunghyun pulls him further down the bed by his legs. Seunghyun pushes his thighs to spread them even further apart and slicks up his fingers again, using the excess lube from Jiyong’s cock. 

“I was even going to let you come this time, but I don’t think you deserve it, do you?” Seunghyun starts teasing Jiyong’s rim with one finger, rubbing back and forth. Jiyong shakes his head. 

“I really don’t know what’s gotten into you Jiyong,” Seunghyun slips a finger inside, right up to the knuckle and Jiyong arches his back up off the mattress. 

Seunghyun begins working up a steady rhythm, adding another finger when he deems him ready and Jiyong curses. Seunghyun spreads his fingers apart, stretching him further and looser and Jiyong starts babbling utter nonsense, just mindless sounds. His hips are swivelling madly, pushing down on Seunghyun’s hand and Seunghyun crooks his fingers and Jiyong lets out a silent scream. He can see Seunghyun’s leer, as he starts mercilessly massaging his prostate and Jiyong can’t hold in his whimpers. Seunghyun glides his fingers in and out, stretching as he goes until he finally adds a third, and Jiyong thinks he might just pass out.

“Hyung, I’m gonna- please let me- I can’t-” Jiyong pleads, he needs it to stop, there are far too many sensations; his entire body is alight and his cock is oozing out pre-come onto his stomach and his wrists are chafing against the handcuffs. He can only imagine what Seunghyun is seeing, him lying spread eagle on the bed, twisting and begging and _wrecked_. Any embarrassment he feels is completely drowned out by his desperation. Seunghyun just presses in harder, and Jiyong is just about to let go and-

Seunghyun’s fingers form that dreaded ring around the base of his cock and Jiyong’s entire body is wracked with pulses that seem to ring in his ears. This is even worse than the previous times because Seunghyun’s fingers are still inside him and he can _feel_ them pressed right up against his prostate and Jiyong isn’t even surprised to feel his eyes well up and tears stream down the sides of his face.

“Three,” Seunghyun says, somewhat shakily, and Jiyong sees through blurred eyes his boyfriend looking at least slightly affected by this for the first time. 

Jiyong can’t even speak anymore, body on the brink of exhaustion. Seunghyun trails a feather light touch down Jiyong’s flank, telling him how beautiful he looks, how he just needs to hold on a little longer. 

Jiyong feels his body being rolled over, rearranged till he’s on his knees and resting his weight on his forearms. He lowers his forehead onto his wrists as a hand runs from the base of his spine to the nape of his neck, kisses being trailed up and down his back. He hiccups, tears quelling for the moment. 

“Please,” Jiyong whispers unintelligibly, and then his cheeks are being parted and a tongue licks its way up his perineum. 

He moans and presses back slightly, and Seunghyun laps at his entrance, catching on hypersensitive rim and the tears start again. Jiyong can hear crying, what sounds like fully blown sobs and he realises belatedly that it’s _him_ making those noises. Seunghyun licks all the way in, tongue fucking in and out of him in sharp jabs, fingers gripping tightly at Jiyong’s hips, pressing what are sure to be bruises into the soft flesh. 

Jiyong feels so tightly wound that the smallest push would probably shatter him. There’s nothing now, nothing except the wet slide of Seunghyun’s tongue inside of him and the hands anchoring him. 

Seunghyun sucks at his rim and Jiyong quivers, then breaks. 

His body slumps forward, unable to hold himself upright any longer. An arm catches him around his waist and three fingers are easily being slid inside him and soft words are being murmured in his ear. 

“Let go,” Seunghyun whispers and strokes up against Jiyong’s prostate.

Jiyong falls.

He’s pulled under, completely submerged in a divine ecstasy, heavy throbs of pleasure echoing throughout his body as his cock finally spurts out long ropes of cum. Jiyong can’t breathe, eyes tightly clenched as wave after wave hits him and it’s all he can feel. 

His eyes remain close as his body is manoeuvred onto his back and a kiss is pressed to his cheek. He’s never felt this _undone_ after just a single orgasm, but to be fair it had felt more like five at once. Jiyong doesn’t know how long he lies there, it could be half a minute, it could be half an hour, but nothing is registering in his mind right now other than how good he feels. 

A distant click and a pressure being alleviated tells him that Seunghyun removed the handcuffs, and Jiyong can hear him traipsing into the bathroom. He shudders sleepily as a warm cloth is run over his body, mopping up sweat and cum and it’s not even remotely sexual but his cock is so sensitive right now, every single nerve is amplified tenfold. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Seunghyun whispers, pulling Jiyong onto his chest where he promptly burrows into his shirt. Jiyong is too blissed out to care about anything really, so Seunghyun just strokes his hair and presses kisses to his temples, telling him how good he was, how pretty he looked. For the moment, Jiyong can only sigh happily.

“Oh dear, did I break you?” Seunghyun asks, pushing his sweaty fringe off his face.

Jiyong buries his nose into Seunghyun’s neck and nods dazedly. Seunghyun chuckles at that, picking up a bottle of water from the bedside table and prompting Jiyong to take a sip. As the water slides down his throat, Jiyong finally comes to.

“That was… _wow_ ,” He says, sounding so taken aback that Seunghyun has to laugh again. 

Jiyong looks up at him and slots their mouths together gently, not deepening the kiss, just wanting to feel the lovely press of his boyfriend’s lips against his. Seunghyun is the first to pull back, cradling Jiyong’s face between his palms and kisses his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks. Jiyong smiles slightly at the ministrations, loving how Seunghyun could go from authoritative and commanding one second to sweet and doting the next. He slides off Seunghyun’s chest till his head hits the pillow, eyes staying closed. He can feel Seunghyun shrugging off his shirt and kicking off his trousers next to him, and as soon as he’s done, Jiyong wraps an arm around his torso and hugs him closer to him. 

_Next time_ , Jiyong thinks drowsily, already drifting off, _we’ll see if I can can make it to four_.

**Author's Note:**

> um. because apparently i couldnt stop after the first fic. oops? for real though, everyone was super lovely about it and i thought, why not? another 3k pwp at your service.
> 
> comments are always appreciated!!! 
> 
> cross posted from aff


End file.
